wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pyrrhian Yacht Club
This is an exclusive club located in Paume in the Neo-Draconia timeline. Clipart source: http://www.fotosearch.com/clip-art/yacht.html About The Pyrrhian Yacht Club was originally founded as the Paume Fishing Society, a group of dragons that swam and sailed the open seas in search of something they could bring back and sell for a profit. When Pyrrhia entered the modern age, it was renamed the Pyrrhian Yacht Club and made far more exclusive than it had been. Don't be fooled by its name though, it is NOT just yachts. Headquartered in Paume, the Pyrrhian Yacht Club has large golf courses, numerous tennis courts, miles of beachfront property, and a beautiful scenic estate on a peninsula on the island that Paume is located on. The estate in question happens to be the Skytree estate, originally built by Lord Skytree I of the SkyWings, one of the most prominent businessdragons to have lived. Gothic arches meet beautifully manicured lawns gently sloping down toward the ocean, gradually turning to sand. This is the Skytree estate. Membership In order to be considered for a membership, a dragon must meet the following requirements: - be at least 15 years old of age - be able to provide proof of income - attend the annual Yacht Society dinner - dress appropriately for the occasion of visiting the club (see Proper Attire) Upon fulfilling these requirements, the dragon will be entered into a long waiting list of dragons hoping to become part of our beautiful and exclusive society. If said dragon makes generous contributions to the PYC's fundraisers, they may be given priority during membership considerations. Membership Consideration The Board of Directors of the Pyrrhian Yacht Club consisting of five dragons will evaluate the candidate and put it to a vote, the candidate needing a majority vote of the board in order to advance. Confirmed Once a dragon has been confirmed by the Board of Directors, they will receive a gold-leaf letter in the mail with a card bearing their name on it. This is their key to the wonderful world of memories that is the Pyrrhian Yacht Club. The soon-to-be member must write to the Club informing them whether they still wish to be a member or not. If they do, then they are officially a member. If not, their spot will be offered to someone else. Spots There are a total of 10 membership spots in the Pyrrhian Yacht Club. The current members are as follows: 1) Opulence the IceWing (EmperorWojiant) NET WORTH: 80,000,000,000 2) Queen Dolphin the SeaWing (Kitagon) NET WORTH: Undisclosed 3) Haizhen the SeaWing (TheSilverLugia) NET WORTH: 85,000,000,000 4) Olivine the SandWing (Moonbear37) NET WORTH: 19,000,000 SPOTS 5-10 ARE AVAILABLE!!! CONTACT EMPERORWOJIANT ON THEIR MESSAGE WALL TO RESERVE A SPOT FOR YOUR OC!!! Proper Attire When at the yacht club, there are some basic guidelines as to what to wear. One may NOT wear a t-shirt, a "hoodie" sweatshirt, cargo pants, cargo shorts, or utility boots/clothing. Males typically wear a button up shirt with khaki/dress pants at the very least. Females typically wear summer dresses, but it is important to remember that one can wear anything that was not listed in the above restricted list. Amenities Oceanfront Spa and Massage Unwind at the end of a stressful day by taking a stroll through the Oceanfront Gardens from the estate to the Oceanfront Spa and Massage, where numerous treatments and programs are available. Try different exotic techniques such as the Lagoon Face Scrub, or keep it simple with a tried and true method like a scale peel. Oceanfront Gardens Flanked by towering green hedges on a gently rolling landscape facing the open sea, this stretch of land interlaced with cobblestone paths, dotted with ancient statues and decorated with rare flowers is a truly beautiful sight. Golf Courses The Pyrrhian Yacht Club was long known for having the largest and most beautiful golf course in Pyrrhia. While our golf course may no longer be the largest in Pyrrhia, it is by far the most beautiful, having been designed by the brilliant architect Winston Gutentag. Clubs and balls along with other gear are available. Tennis Courts These are not just any tennis courts here at the Pyrrhian Yacht Club. Here, we offer a wide variety of playing surfaces, from the red clay courts to the rolling green grass courts. The courts are manicured and maintained every single morning by our devoted staff. Racquets and balls along with other gear are available. Championnats d'or The Championnats d'or, or Golden Championships, is one of the oldest and most prestigious tennis tournaments in Pyrrhia. The Pyrrhian Yacht Club is proud to be the host of the tournament, offering beautiful tennis courts and other amenities. Taking place over the span of two weeks from the end of May to the beginning of June, this truly is a tournament every dragon must see! FAQ Where do I park my yacht? If you check your membership card, your yacht parking spot should be embossed on the back. Before arriving, you may give our staff at least three hours' notice in order to have a crew prepared to clean and perform any repairs/maintenance upon your arrival. May I bring my children? You absolutely may bring your children to the Pyrrhian Yacht Club, we have many amenities for them ranging from an oceanside playground to a nursery/daycare. How many guests can I bring? You may bring as many as 20 guests to the Pyrrhian Yacht Club. So where do we stay? You have a choice of either staying in one of our lavish and modern beachfront houses, or occupying a large, private living area within the Skytree estate itself. My complimentary diamond slippers are too tight. What can I do? We have a large selection of sleepwear available, contact one of the Club Officials and they will be happy to assist you. Is the beach a private or public beach? We are proud to confirm that we, and we alone, own the miles of pristine sand along the shimmering blue water. WIP Category:Groups Category:Content (EmperorWojiant)